Destroy All Dimensions: A New Dawn
by Switch - On - 97
Summary: After Harmonic Convergence and the defeat of Malevolence, the heroes have created a new universe but now there are new enemies who want to take over the New Earth. Will the heroes rise to the occasion and be able to save the Earth and the universe for the second time? Cartoons from Destroy All Dimensions, as well as American Dragon, Steven Universe, TNMT 2012 and Teen Titans.
1. Changes Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this fic except any OCs I add.**

**A/N: Sorry if there are any spelling errors or any kind of errors**

* * *

><p>It has been three months since the change of the Multiverse and it has been nine months since the end of the Hundred Year war and the world was no on the path of stability after a hundred years of war started by the Fire Nation. Before this world existed the Multiverse was on the verge of disappearing but thanks to the efforts of a few heroes this world came to exist. Now peace is here but how long will it last as new enemies and allies will soon be revealed as the new Earth will soon experience a new danger.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Destroy All Dimensions: A New Dawn<br>Episode 1: Changes Part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Earlier<br>Plumbers Training Facility  
><strong>Stacy was in a white colour pallet of her clothing and she was holding a blaster in her arms and next to her was Randy and Danny in plumber uniforms were next to her, the three were taking cover behind a rock.

"Just the three of us, are supposed to free a virtual hostage!?" Stacy exclaimed.

"Don't worry, there is no way these Alphas can keep up with me. It's Ninja O'clock." Randy said as he pulled out his Ninja Mask.

"No!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Don't you remember that we aren't supposed to use our powers?" Danny said.

"Just follow my lead!" all three of them ran out and they were blasting the Alpha's who kept the virtual hostage from their grasp. Stacy took the lead and she was blasting at the Alphas but they were outnumbered and soon they were surrounded by four of the members while the leader guarded the hostage "Just great." Stacy muttered.

Danny glared at them "I know what you said Stacy, but..." his eyes glowed green and a white ring formed around his torso and it split and the two rings formed over his entire body and he was now wearing his black and white jumpsuit with the Danny Phantom symbol on his chest and he made three more duplicates of himself. "Now who's outnumbered."

"Well since he's not playing fair." Randy began and he put on his mask and he was now wrapped in his Ninja suit and he dropped his blaster and pulled out his chain sickle.

"Oh Magister Hulka is going to kill us, but since we're doing this. I'll free the hostage, you keep them busy!" Stacy ran and performed a somersault over one of the Alphas and she ran towards the area where the hostage was being held.

"Well this just got a lot easier!" Danny exclaimed and he and his duplicates hands were surrounded in a flowing green aura and they punched two of the Alpha's surrounding them and they flew two boulders and they flew back and they got up but they saw two Dannys preparing to fire a ghost ray and they surrendered. "We're done here!" he exclaimed.

Randy swung his chain sickle and it sliced the front of the other two Alpha's blasters and they dropped them and Randy unsheathed his two sai and moved it close to their necks. "I'm done here too!" Randy said as the four Alphas surrendered.

Stacy got to the area where the virtual hostage was being held and Stacy aimed her blaster at the lead Alpha but he had his blaster aimed at the hostage.

"You're too late girly. You take another step, and this hostage can say goodbye!" he said.

"You do that and I'll have my team mates take out yours. I don't think your operation is worth losing four Alphas."

"You just don't get it. The Alpha's never lose!" he shot a blast at Stacy but she dodged it and she jumped towards him and kicked the blaster out of his hands and is slid away from him.

"Well it's a good thing I learned some Revonnah Kai before I got here!" Stacy exclaimed and the leader of the Alphas threw the hostage on the ground and he sprinted over to her and tried to punch her but she ducked and she rolled under him and she got to his blaster and she shot a green beam at him and he fell back to his back and she aimed it at him. "Shouldn't let all that Alpha pride go to your head." Stacy said.

Magister Hulka walked over to the both of them. "Hirano! What did I tell your team mates about using their powers!?" he yelled.

"We saw no other option. We were surrounded... sir!" she quickly ended as she did a salute to the Magister. "Also with all due respect, if this was a real situation we would never restrict ourselves from using our real powers." she added.

He began to growl at Stacy but he soon calmed down.

On the lower battlefield. Danny tranformed from his ghost half and Randy took off his Ninja Mask.

"How long did we have to stay here for?" Randy asked

"I don't know, we should ask Stacy that." Danny replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<br>Danwood  
><strong>Stacy was at the mall with Candace and they were sitting outside a frozen yoghurt shop. "Candace, aliens have been living with us the entire time, why are you still surprised?"

"Wait a minute? Now that I think about it. It all makes sense. Why I haven't been able to bust Phineas and Ferb, because they have been working with aliens the whole time!" she yelled.

Stacy pinched the top of her nose. "No, you couldn't bust your brothers because of highly coincidental circumstances." she said as she took a spoon of her frozen yoghurt.

"I wonder how Ty Lee is doing?" Candace asked

Stacy suddenly coughed out and the gave Candace a surprised look. "How do you know about Ty Lee?" she asked with suspicion."

"Duh? Remember when our families went to travel to the island of Kyoshi? Well we ran into the Kyoshi Warriors and you seemed to bond with her well. If I remember?"

Stacy began to fake laugh nervously. "Oh how could I forget." suddenly she heard ringing coming from her skirt and she picked up her plumber badge from under the table. She then sighed.

"Oh no let me guess. You have to go to your 'job'." Candace said using air quotes.

"Listen I just want to make a little extra pocket money, from this. I'm sorry if that is a problem!" Stacy said agitated.

"Well the next time you accuse me of blowing you off of Jeremy, you remember this."

"Fine, why can't we just say we're even!"

"No! You've been doing this a lot lately. Come to think of it, Phineas and Ferb have been away as well. But none the less."

"Okay, I owe you one then."

"You know how many times you said that Stacy. And don't even try to suggest that I bust my brothers again, because they don't do projects in the backyard anymore! Stacy, I wanna hang out with you again. Just like old times."

"I'm sorry Candace, but things change."

"Well so does this friendship." Candace then walked away

"Nice move Stacy..." she muttered to herself before the made a be-line for the girls bathroom and she answered her plumber badge. "What is it?" she said in the stall.

"Stacy we have a stanked beast attacking Billions Tower!" Rook said on the other line.

"Can't we just send Randy after it? It's only a stanked human or whatever it is."

"Magister Tennyson has requested that we help Randy in subduing the monster."

"Tell him that I will join you two. Tell Randy to keep the monster from doing too much damage to the city." She ran out of the bathroom and she was outside in the mall parking lot she looked if no one was around they she pulled out a blue and red hoverboard and she jumped on it and flew to Billions Tower. Meanwhile Candace saw what was going on.

"What's going on Stacy?" she said to herself

* * *

><p><strong>Danwood: Plumber Base<strong>  
>Ben walked over to Max who was in the middle of the main room. "So what is it you need me to do?" he asked. "Fight some evil robot? Fight an army of Firebenders! Wait, don't tell me Malevolence has escaped!"<p>

"No, no and no. We need you to find something for us. It's called Mutagen. We have no idea where it comes from but it seems to have appeared in various locations in Danwood and Undertown." He explained as a picture of it showed on the screen.

"So you want me to find a canister full of green ooze?" he asked

"We have no idea what it does that is why we are sending you out to get it and bring it back to Blukic, Driba, Phineas and Ferb can analyse it."

"Fine, but can't I join Randy, Stacy and Rook who are taking down some huge monster?" Ben asked.

"Sorry, but when it comes to dealing with things like this I'd rather have you collect it." Max said.

He sighed. "Okay I'm on it." He began to walk away. He took out his phone and he swiped to June's face on his caller list and he began to call her. "Hey June, how are ya?"

"Ben, you kinda called at a bad time." June replied as she and Ah Mah were in a tomb that was underneath the city of Orchid Bay at the moment June was surrounded by

"Where are you?"

"I'm in an undiscovered tomb under the city. This apparently holds the secrets of the life force." She explained as she kicked a bipedal dinosaur like creature in the face.

"So you're busy then."

"Look, I'll call you when I get out of here, I just have to get through here. Later."

"Yeah later." Ben said as he hung up. He sighed and he walked out of the base by himself.

* * *

><p>Near Billions Tower was a fast vine monster that looked Wildvine but with two eyes with on pupils and had a purple ponytail and sharp teeth and it was throwing cars all over the place and Rook in his Proto-Truk got there and Stacy on her hover board got there too.<p>

"So this is what we have to defeat?" Stacy asked

"Correct, unfortunately, what we are dealing with is not a ghost so the Thermos added to the Proto-Truk will be useless." Rook explained. Suddenly they saw Randy punching the monster back and she flew to a store window.

"About time you guys got here!" Randy said.

"Be lucky I even came at all." Stacy said and she took out her blaster they ran to it and it began getting up and Stacy fired green lasers at it but she had a baton and began spinning it to block the beams. "Looks like this thing isn't as mindless as we thought!"

"Then I say it's time we clipped some hedges!" Randy said.

Stacy gave a blank look at him "Seriously? That's what you going with?"

"If we want to beat this think, we have to get rid of its baton!" Rook yelled.

"Why does this seem so familiar?" Randy said to himself.

"I don't think it matters. We have to keep this thing from causing any more damage!" suddenly one vine wrapped around Stacy's waist and the monster grabbed her and lifted her into the air. "Let me go you slimy plant!" Stacy yelled and she pulled out a short white pole and coming out of the hole in the stick was an orange plasma blade and she sliced the vine that grabbed her and she fell and Rook caught her.

"I believe the Earth term is, nice catch."

"Yeah, but I'm supposed to say that."

Randy looked and she was climbing Billions Tower. "Time to end this. Ninja Rings!" he threw a small circular disk at the baton and it snapped in two and a green smoke like substance floated out of it and it fell to the ground and flowed into the sewer. In the air the monster was surrounded by a circle of the green smoke and it transformed into a girl with a yellow and long sleeved golden dress with blue and white stripes on the collar, waist and on the bottom. The had short dark purple hair with three lavender streaks and it was tied in a ponytail she had white and dark blue striped stockings and blue shoes and she was falling to the ground. "Theresa!" Randy screamed and he jumped and he caught her bridal style and he saw her open her dark blue eyes.

"N-ninja?" the weakly asked. "Where am I…?" she said but she later passed out.

"Don't worry Theresa, you're safe now." Randy said and Stacy looked on and looked down the ground.

"We can take her back to Plumber Headquarters, for now." Rook said as he put his Proto Tool back on his shoulder. He noticed Stacy's mood. "Stacy? Is something the matter?" Rook asked

"What? Me. No way. I'm perfectly fine, Rook." She said. Rook could see she was lying but he decided to let it go. All three of them with Theresa took Rook's Proto-Truk and they drove on the way back to the Plumber base.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the Plumber base the Danny was walking with Katara and Aang. "Seriously, Toph started her own Metal Bending Academy?" Danny asked<p>

"Yeah and before she left, she said and I quote. 'Don't any of you weaklings, try to find me.'" Aang mimicked in her voice.

"Well if I were to guess she is probably in the Earth Kingdom."

"By the way. What ever happened to the Anihilaarg?" Katara asked.

"It was put in the vault, the same place as where we put the Reality Gauntlet, besides its better protected this time." Danny said and suddenly there was an explosion above the building and there was a huge hole in the roof that was made as three figures fell out and they stood in the centre.

One of them was shorter than the other two looked female and she had long purplish white hair which covered her left eye she had lilac purple skin and wore an off the right shoulder purplish grey tunic with a black tank top underneath she wore black legging with white boots and she had a five pointed star cut out on her legging where her knees would be. She had an amethyst gem stone embedded in her chest and she was holding a violet whip that split three ways and each had gemstones of the same type as the one on her chest at the end of them there was also a bigger gem and the end of the handle.

The figure on the other end was the second tallest of the girls. She had light blue eyes and pale orange hair that was in a unusal style she had pale white skin and she wore a light blue tunic with a gold star on the chest and a cyan ribbon that was tied to her waist, she has short orange leggings and pink socks with light blue flats, she also had a sharp nose and had a pearl gemstone embedded in her forehead. She held a light blue bladed spear in her right hand

The third figure stood in the middle of the two and she was the tallest of them. She had black hair that was shaped like an afro cube. She had dark pinkish brown skin. She wore a black and red body suit with a pink and magenta star covering her chest, she had cube shoulder pad as well and she. She wore triangular shades over her eyes and she had two huge red and pink gauntlets with yellow stars on each of them. He gemstone couldn't be seen.

"Where is the Reality Gauntlet?" the tall figure calmly asked.

Danny stepped forward. "What do you want with the Reality Gauntlet?"

"The reality gauntlet is originally a Gem artefact and we've come to take it back."

"A Gem artefact?" Aang asked

"That is right, considering that it has wound up here we have come to finally take it from you."

"And how do we know you're not lying, for all we know you could have been sent by some Fire Nation rebels to get the Reality Gauntlet." Max inquired

Danny transformed into his ghost half. "They're obviously lying. If it was really a 'Gem artefact then how did it end up in the Ghost Zone? Plus I've never even heard or know what a Gem is."

"Fine you don't wanna listen? We'll settle this, the old fashion way!" the shorter girl said and she lashed her whip at Danny and he flew back and he slammed into the Plumbers computers.

"Amethyst! We said we were going to talk thing through before attacking!" the pale girl said.

"No, Pearl! The time for talking is over. We don't have time to be quarrelling with these humans. If they won't give us the Reality Gauntlet. We'll just have to take it from them." She calmly said and she punched her gauntlets together.

"Aang you go down and protect the vault, we'll hold them off." Max said

"But I can't leave you up here!" the Avatar retorted

"We have no idea what we're dealing with. It would be better if you stopped them if they got past up. Plus we can't let them get their hands on the Reality Gauntlet, or the Anihilaarg!"

Suddenly Pearl gasped. "The Anihilaarg is here?!" she exclaimed.

"And you guys know about the most destructive weapon in the universe how?" Danny questioned.

"If you haven't noticed by now. Our origin isn't Earth based, and considering that the universe has been recreated twice over, it would be best if we took the Anihilaarg for ourselves." Garnet said.

"Uh what does this, Anniaarg do exactly?" Amethyst asked.

"No time to explain, time is running out!" Garnet suddenly charged towards Katara but Danny flew to her at top speed and he punched her in the face and she flew back and slid on the ground. Garnet got to her feet as if the attack didn't faze her at all.

"Katara you hold off the other two. This one is mine." Danny requested as the waterbender nodded and walked ran to fight off the other two Gems. "So what does a gang of girls want with items that can change the fabric of the universe?"

"Considering that you and another group managed to stop Malevolence from destroying all life as we know it. I figured it would be best to keep the most destructive items in the universe from human hands." Garnet explained.

"Hold on? How…"

"Do I know about your team of heroes stopping Vaalevolence from ruling the multiverse? I myself am linked with all existing matter, just like a cerebrocrustacean would I can sense shifts and wave changes in the Multiverse even when all around me has changed. "Ben Tennyson recreated the Universe twice by using the transformation Alien X, the first time he made an exact duplicate, and the second time; he fused different universes to this one, including the one I came from. Now all that I know has been made to fit into your universe. You could call us Gems aliens in your terms."

Danny was shocked at how much she knew, even if everyone but the ones involved in taking down Malevolence had their memories altered or rather their lives altered, this woman seemed to know everything despite not being part of stopping Malevolence the first time. "Okay, so you caught us. We helped Ben changed the Universe so it wouldn't be destroyed." Danny's fists were engulfed in a green ecto glow. "The question is. What are you going to do about it?" he charged towards Garnet and both their fists collided.

Katara back flipped and she avoided a lash from Amethyst's whip. Aang had already run down to the vault so it was her against the two Gems. "Sorry, but you're not going to try and take over the Multiverse."

Pearl began to chuckle. "If anything we are saving the universe!" she ran towards Katara and she ran close to the ground and she swiped her feet and made her fall the ground.

The whip was about to strike her but she rolled out of the way and she made water creep out of her water skin and she glared at Amethyst.

"Hey Pearl y'know who she reminds me of?"

"I know, Lapis Lazuli."

Katara shot a sharp whip of water towards the two but Pearl skilfully dodged it, she was going to chase after Aang to get to the vault but Max shot a green beam at her with his blaster.

"I don't think so. You wanna get to Aang you have to get through me first." He shot green bolts at her but she began doing movement similar to dancing and she was easily avoiding Max's shots. She moved her left hand to the gemstone on her forehead and she made another bladed lance come out of it. She began hitting back his shots and she ran on the walls and chased after Aang who was heading to the vault. "This is bad!"

"Tell me about it!" Danny yelled as he made himself intangible so Garnet's punches would affect him he flew up and she threw a green ecto orb at her and it hit full on but she looked like she didn't take a scratch. "What the, Katara how are you doing on your end?" Danny asked

Katara was jumping around the base and she was trying to fend of the purple gem. "Not so good. I need a lot more water if I'm going to beat her!"

Danny's eyes glowed blue and he shot a light blue beam that missed Garnet and it formed a huge ice block in the middle of the room. "That enough for ya?"

She defrosted the ice and made it wrap around her arms. She later wrapped it around her chest and arms to make long water whips and she was striking at Amethyst but she was countering with her own whip. Katara charged to her and she used the excess water on her arms to force her into the air which caused Amethyst to miss her target again and Katara swiped left arm which made the water slap Amethyst and she flew back and he whip disappeared. She slowly got up from the ground. "Okay you just made me mad. Hey Garnet let's form Sugilite!"

"Out of the question! We want to retrieve the artefact not destroy it." She said and she punched Danny in the face. "Just shape shift into and electrical based lifeform."

"I see what you mean!" she then shape shifted to a purple jellyfish alien with six tentacles and her amethyst gem stone was on her mouth and she blasted two blue electric beams at Katara but she ducked under it. "You can't dodge forever!" she threw a fast electric blast at Katara it was getting close to striking her but Danny stepped in front of her and he took the electric shock and he fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Katara screamed in fear and she kneeled down to him.

"Amethyst, remember our objective." Garnet reminded and the purple gem transformed back to her original form and she began running along with Garnet to the vault.

Max was now in his battle armour. "I'm going in there to help Aang. We just have to hold them off long enough so that Rook, Randy and Stacy can get back." He said and he lifted a huge blaster and he ran towards the hall where the Gems ran through.

Danny groaned and Katara looked down at him. "Oh good, you're awake." She said with relief. "What were you thinking!?"

"I wasn't about to let you get shocked." He said as he smirked. "Are you okay though?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who got shocked!" she bended water from her water skin and she began to heal his chest by putting her healing water on it to heal him. "Don't worry, you'll be alright." She assured.

"Thanks Katara." He said and he transformed to his human half.

Aang was standing by the vault with his staff and he heard footsteps but they were very light and he saw Pearl running towards him.

"What do you want with the Reality Gauntlet. I can assure you that the Plumbers will use it as a weapon." Aang said.

"I understand, but others may come and steal it." Pearl said. "The damage that it can do to the Earth is too destructive to leave in human or ghostly hands." She said. "It's a Gem artefact so that means it belongs to us."

"How do I know you are not lying?" Aang asked maintaining his fighting stance.

"I don't want to battle you Avatar, but in order to save the Earth we have to take the Reality Gauntlet from you." Suddenly Aang had a vision and his eyes glowed white and his tattoos glowed as well and he fell to his knees and collapsed. "Are you okay?" Pearl asked as she walked over to him.

"He's having a vision." Garnet said as her and Amethyst joined her. "He is being sent a sign. He will be okay." She said and she walked over to the vault and she punched the vault door and she then threw it back and she saw the Reality Gauntlet and the Anhilaarg. "Let's leave the Anhilaarg with the Plumbers. We have a proper reason to take the Reality Gauntlet." She held the gauntlet and she made a light red bubble surround it but a green beam was being shot at them and Pearl summoned her bladed lance out of her gemstone that was embedded in her head and she was blocking them with her bladed lance.

"Garnet, just bubble it so we can get out of here!" Amethyst yelled. Garnet pressed down on the bubble and it and the Reality Gauntlet disappeared.

"We need to get back to the warp pad!" Garnet said and Max rushed over to Aang and tried to wake him and the Gems ran through the hall.

Max put his fingers on his earpiece and he then communicated to all the other plumbers. "Everyone. Stop them. They have the Reality Gauntlet." He said and they ran past him. "C'mon wake up Aang!" Max said trying to wake him up.

* * *

><p>Ben was on his hover board and he was near a dumpster near the Danville mall and he walked to it and the Mutagen tracker that he was given had begun giving him signals. "Okay, so this is it?" He lifted it with both hands and he was about to get on his board but suddenly a red blur sped and took it from him.<p>

"Woo hoo!" the figure yelled as he flew into the air. Ben saw that it was a red bipedal serpentine creature and he saw it had hair with green hair gel and his back scales were green as they stretched all the way to his tail.

"No way I'm losing the mutagen to some huge lizard!" he tapped the omnitrix and the circular dial showed up and he saw a face he wanted and he slammed the omnitrix and he transformed into a huge creature with a flat manatee like tail with shaggy white fur, he had green stripe that ran along his back from the tip of the tail to the forehead and it ended with an arrow on his forhead he had six legs with three toes on each, along with horns on his head, and the omntrix symbol was on his upper chest. He looked at his form and he rolled his green eyes and he flew up into the air and he was quickly catching up to the serpentine creature and he blew a huge wind at him and he flew forward fast and he dropped the canister but Ben in his Sky bison form caught it in his mouth and he quickly flew away.

"I don't care if that is a Sky Bison I'm getting that Mutagen!" he said and he flew fast towards Ben and he blasted a stream of fire at him just to get his attention and he turned around and he was tail slapped by the creature and it began lifting his mouth open and he saw the Mutagen and he grabbed it but Ben wouldn't even dare to try to keep him inside mostly because the Sky Bison DNA turns him into a vegetarian so he spit him out and he landed on the ground and he slid on the ground. "I thought there was only one of you! Whatever, the AM Drag is taking this whether you like it or not!" the bison landed on the ground out of the dragon's sight and a huge green flash was heard after beeping sounds were made and he saw a red bipedal figure with barnacles on his body and he blasted a torrent of water at the dragon and he flew out of the way.

"Unless you want to get doused. You'll hand over the Mutagen!" Water Hazard said.

"I don't think so you shape shifting freak!" he dropped the Mutagen on the ground and rolled it to a nearby wall. "I'll defeat you here and now!"

"Is that a challenge! You know it will be almost impossible to beat me with your fire now!"

"I don't need dragon flames to beat you!" he bared his claws and he flew towards Water Hazard and he tried raking him with his claws but he missed and the alien was below him and he felt a blast of torrential water shoot him up into the air and when he flew using his wings he on instinct blasted streams of fire at the alien which was promptly countered with a blast of water from one arm. One a small cloud of vapour was made Water Hazard jumped into the air and he threw the dragon to a dumpster and he began to walk to him.

"Had enough?" Ben asked

"Hardly." And he flew up and Be tried blasting water at him but his was missing as the dragon flew close to him and he punched him in the gut and he wrapped his tail around his right leg and he flew up into the air and he used his tail to fling him higher and he flew to his elevated height and he punched him down to the ground and a huge crater was made. The Dragon landed outside it.

"You're pretty good, for a flying lizard." Ben said still as Water Hazard.

"And you're resourceful for a shape shifter."

"But that Mutagen has to come with me. I have to take it to the Plumbers so it can be analysed, and we can find out what it is." He said

"Yeah well so do I? If you haven't noticed this stuff has been appearing all over the place these days, but I have no idea of what it actually does, so that's why I want to take it to someone I know."

Suddenly motorcycles began circling the two of them and the dragon quickly picked up the Mutagen. They stopped and a bunch of ninja looking figures got off along with a humanoid tiger who looked like he had a chopped off tail, and he was also missing part of his right ear, he had an eye patch on his right eye, he was wearing a dark brown waist coat with a blue shirt underneath it and he had black jeans with two holster for two laser pistols he wore no shoes and he glared at the two.

"Give us the Mutagen!" he said holding out a paw but the dragon glared at him.

"Maybe you haven't heard of me. I'm the American Dragon, just because you look like an over sides kitty doesn't mean I'm going to give it to you."

Ben stepped to his side. "Yeah, what he said." Still as Water Hazard.

"Very well, I warned you." He said with venom in his voice and he pulled out one of his laser pistols and he fired a light blue beam at the dragon Water Hazard pushed him out of the way and he dropped the Mutagen.

"What are you doing!?"

"Saving your life, now let's hurry up and beat this loser so we can get back to our battle. This should be easy, everyone knows cats hate water!" he closed his visor and he blasted a pressurised blast of water at the bipedal tiger but he simply jumped over it and he landed on the ground and he charged to Ben and he attempted the punched him with his paw but the alien ducked but he was pushed back with his paws and this sent him flying to a wall.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" the dragon said and he puffed his cheeks and he blasted his fire breath and it was heading for the tiger and it hit but he ran through the flames and he closed his mouth and he put a pistol to his belly and he fired it and he flew back and he slammed into the ground and the tiger pulled out a small to medium sized sword and he was about to impale the dragon but he missed and he took a fire ball to the face and the dragon grabbed the Mutagen and he used his wings to fly up into the air. "Ha too bad you can't get to me up here!" and he blew a raspberry at him but the tiger flew up thanks to his jetpack. "I had to say that." He was kicked and the Mutagen flew out of his hands and the tiger grabbed it but he was blasted by a stream of hot water and his face slightly glowing red.

Water Hazard jumped high up into the air and he punched the gut and he threw a punch to his face and this sent him to the ground and the alien grabbed the Mutagen from him before he fell to the ground.

The ninja's who came off the bikes were about to charge towards Water Hazard but the Tiger commanded them to stay back.

"I will handle these trouble makers myself."

"Two against one. You might want to rethink your odds." The dragon said.

The tiger growled and he took out his two pistols and began blasting them and the dragon flew into the air and the blue beam hit him and a huge layer of ice formed where the beam hit him and he flew back to the ground.

"That looks like a freeze ray!" Water Hazard figured.

"Oh you think?" the dragon said sarcastically.

"Enough of this!" he used his jetpack to charge towards Ben and he raked his chest with his claws and he grabbed him by the neck and threw him to a wall in an alley and the impact was hard that Ben stayed on the ground.

"Comin' at cha!" the dragon yelled as he flew in close to the tiger but he sidestepped the punch and he grabbed his tail and he threw him to the same wall Ben his earlier and he slammed into it and he was knocked unconscious.

"A futile effort." He said to himself. He grabbed the Mutagen canister and he got on his bike. "We are leaving." He said and he and the ninjas got on their bikes and they rode off the biped tiger.

In the alley the omnitrix timed out and Ben transformed back to his human form and the dragon was engulfed by a blue aura and he shape shifted to a fourteen year old kid with the same hair style as the dragon he wore a red jacket and with a white shirt that was longer underneath and he wore blue cargo shorts and had black shoes with white soles. He was knocked unconscious as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the three Gems were running through the streets of Danwood and they were being pursued by Plumber vehicles that were firing green beams at them.<p>

"These Plumbers sure are persistent!" Pearl yelled.

"Relax all we need to do is get to the warp pad. After that, we'll be safe."

Just above the plumber vehicles was the Proto-Truk and Rook who was driving saw the three gems ahead of him. "Those three look just like the description." Rook said.

"So those were the ones powerful enough to beat Danny, Katara and Aang?" Stacy said. "What are you waiting for Rook, fire at them!"

"If we do that, we might damage the Reality Gauntlet." Rook said. Suddenly the three girls stopped and were all standing on what looked like a pad.

"But they don't have it! Wait is that what I think it is?" Stacy said to herself and suddenly a light surrounded the three of them and a bright pillar of light came from the pad and they began floating. "It's a teleportation pad!" Stacy yelled and Rook tried firing laser at the pad but it missed and the gems have teleported from Danville the vehicles got the warp pad and Rook and Stacy got out of it.

"Uh Magister Tennyson, about those three you wanted us to catch… well they're gone." Stacy said.

"Okay I'll get there in a minute to see what I can do." And Max hung up.

"What do we do now?" Stacy asked.

"We wait; it is all we can do." Rook replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Spirit World<br>**Aang awoke in a mountainous location and he looked around and he saw weird creatures flying around. "I must be in the Spirit World, but how did I get here?" he asked himself. He looked around and he saw a small dragonfly spirit. "Excuse me but can you tell me why I am here?"

"That's because I wanted to deliver you a message, I am a special Dragonfly spirit, and I am here to warn you of an impending danger. Even more dangerous than the Fire Lord himself. But it would be too much to tell you and I can only give you glimpses." She said in a girlish voice. "But you should also know that you aren't the last Airbender anymore, a huge wave of spiritual energy gave some people the ability to Airbend now.

"But how?" he suddenly flashed back to what Paradox said

"_Oh by the way, Harmonic Convergence may only happen over seventy years in the future but it's effects are felt by people in this world too from the battle you had."_

"It must have been Harmonic Convergence that did this." Aang figured. "But I'm not the last Airbender anymore." He said.

"Look I don't have a lot of time. I need to do this." Suddenly the Dragonfly Spirit's ears glowed white and so did Aang's eyes and his tattoos.

In his vision he saw the symbol of a foot and black ninjas jumping around in the streets, he also saw a figure of a humanoid cerebrocrustacean, next to him he saw a blue eyed blonde girl. He saw another vision of brain like aliens invading a city and a team of superpowered teens was fighting them off, he saw sillouetts of the new Airbenders, there were four of them and from what he could tell, two of themwere female and the other two were males. Lastly he saw a vision of Katara and Danny kissing each other and suddenly the vision ended because Aang gasped at what he saw.

"Hey what happened I haven't showed you everything yet."

"I've seen enough." He said with sadness heard in his voice. "Where can I find the Airbenders?" Aang said.

"Your Avatar Spirit can find them." Aang walked over to a tree and his eyes and his tattoos glowed as he touched it and he left the tree and came out of the Avatar State and he looked around.

"I know where they are." He said and he suddenly disappeared from the Spirit World.

* * *

><p><strong>Danville<br>**Aang awoke in the infirmary and he looked around and he saw Randy sitting on the bed side of another girl he didn't recognize but that was one of the last things on his mind.

"Hey Aang, you're awake." Randy said.

"Well I'm actually in good shape." Aang's mood suddenly turned sour. "Randy, I need to take a trip, a long trip."

"Wait why, we could use your help here!"

"Look I saw some things. I had a vision and there are new Airbenders I have to find."

"Oh, that's great, maybe you should take Katara and Danny wit…"

"NO!" he yelled and he realized how loud he was. "I mean… this is something I have to do alone, okay. Besides, I'm not actually a Plumber and I have other responsibilities as the Avatar, I can't keep helping the Plumbers and I can't keep relying on them for help." He was about to walk out of the room. "Also I would appreciate if you didn't tell Katara or Danny about me leaving, okay. So promise me you won't tell them."

Randy looked at him and he could see the sadness in his eyes. He had no idea what was going on but if he tried to help him, he probably wouldn't let him. "Okay Aang, I promise." He said, Aang was about to leave the room. "One more thing, running from your problems never solves anything. Just though I should tell you." And Aang looked away and he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Beach City: Crystal Temple<br>**A warp pad glowed and the three Gems from before appeared on it. "Mission Accomplished." Garnet simply said.

"HEY You're back!" a voice yelled and they saw a boy who was just shorter than Amethyst, had curly dark brown hair, he wore a red t-shirt with a yellow star on it and he wore blue jeans that were rolled up and he wore reddish pink sandals.

"Yeah but that was some serious heat back there." Amethyst said. "But we managed to get out alive, you should have seen it Steven."

"We were not going to bring Steven help us retrieve an item that can change the very fabric of the universe, it would have been too dangerous."

"I agree with Pearl on this one, on that note I have to go." Garnet said and she began walking back to the Warp Pad.

"But you just got back." Steven moaned

"I sense a disturbance in the universe and I have to leave now."

"Oh can I come with this time?" Steven asked jumping up and down.

"Steven!" Garnet sternly said. "This mission will be very dangerous, so much so that I am going by myself. I'll be back soon." Garnet then teleported from their sight.

"She sounded pretty serious, will she be okay?" Steven yelled.

"We told you before, Garnet goes on mission by herself all the time, she'll be fine." Pearl said leaning down to Steven's height.

* * *

><p><strong>Null Void<br>**Garnet arrived on a Warp Pad she saw a hybrid cerebrocrustacean and had pale orange skin with a large head and he wore black Proto-Tech armour he had spiked eyebrows and a scaled head that would have revealed his brain, he had three claws and he had red eyes. "So Garnet, you appeared after all. I'm calling in that favor that you owe me."

"What do you want?" she simply asked

"I am preparing a new hit squad to destroy the coming storm, and I want you to test his threat level for me." He said.

"So, Proctor you simply want me to be your test subject against what that boy can do?" she asked.

"That is exactly what I am asking."

"And where does Maltruant fit in all of this?" Garnet asked

"He wants the coming storm to be neutralized as well, and he said that if you help us. We stand a better chance."

"You should know better than to listen to a Chronosapien, they can't always predict the future. But since I owe you and the Rooters, I'll do this one thing." And she walked to the Warp Pad. "One more thing, what was Malevolence's ties to the Rooters about, Maltruant would never tell me."

"That is a story for another time, Crystal Gem."

"Of course it is." She said and she warped out of the Null Void.

* * *

><p><strong>Danwood: Plumber Headquarters<br>**Aang was getting his supplies on to the back of Appa in the bay where all the vehicles are parked and he had his sleeping bag with him and he used his airbending to jump onto the back of Appa. Suddenly Katara walked into the room and saw Aang packing.

"Aang? What's happening? Where are you going?"

"I have to take a trip, for a while."

"Oh well why didn't you tell me or Sokka."

"Because if I did, you would have begged me to take you with. This is something I need to do alone."

"Aang, I know you think that way but…"

"Katara… please. This is something I need to do, you'll just… get in the way."

"Well I'm sorry, I guess when your girlfriend wants to help you, I'm sorry you see it as getting in the way." She said sarcastically.

"Well blame me if I want to do things on my own for a while!" he yelled. "

"Aang, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm, just on edge is all. Sorry."

"Aang please, talk to me." She said trying to figure out why he was being so cold.

"I have to go." He then pulled Appa's reins. "Appa Yip-yip!" and the bison began floating up into the air.

"AANG! Will you be coming back!?" she yelled but he flew out of the sky entry and he didn't answer. "Aang, what's wrong, what happened to you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has officially began! Sorry I took longer than I should have but I have other irons in the fire right now to don't expect quick updates. Please review, favorite, follow all that good stuff, and make sure to spread the word, if you can that the sequel is now out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aang has now left the Plumbers, but who are the new Airbenders he will find, What will become of Ben and his dragon companion. And what is Garnet and Servantis planning to do about this 'coming storm'? <strong>

**Next Episode: Changes Part 2**


	2. Changes Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen in this fic except any OCs I add.**

* * *

><p><strong>Danwood<strong>  
>The sound of a Bison roar was sounding through the air and it was over the residential area of Danwood and Appa was descending to the ground. "Just stay up here buddy." Aang said and he took out his glider and he jumped off and he flew down to the ground and he was waiting outside and he was meditating outside a house.<p>

Meanwhile Candace was walking down the stairs and she began to watch television. Her mom who had a chicken in the over saw her. "Candace, you're still here? Weren't you hanging out with Stacy today?"

"She too busy with her 'job!'" Candace said using air quotes. "She can't even tell me about her job, she says that it is so important that she can't tell me about it! Me her best friend?!"

"Where is she now?"

"Why do I care, she clearly makes no effort to try to hang out anymore." Candace said.

"Maybe she had a good reason."

"Yeah, right…"

"Well can you help me set the table; I have to have lunch ready by the time Phineas, Ferb and your Father get here." Her moms asked as she held the plates, but she slipped and they all flew up and were going to shatter onto the ground.

"Oh no!" Candace yelled and she ran to the plates and she made a sphere of air surround them and she was surprised as to what was happening, her mom couldn't even find the words to say.

"Candace you're an…"

"Airbender!?" she finished and she saw as she held out her hand the plates were still flying in the air. She tried to lower the air sphere and the plates were set down on to the table untidily.

"Candace, how long were you able to do that!?" her mom asked with wide eyes

"I don't know, this is new to me too." She threw a punch but this time no air followed from it. "Huh? Did my airbending suddenly turn off?"

They heard a roar outside and both females ran outside and they saw Aang standing in the driveway with Appa floating in the air.

"I'm going to head back inside." Candace's mom said and she slowly walked back inside.

"Avatar? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"That's a long story, but you can airbend right?"

"Yes, but I don't know what's weirder, the fact that I can airbend, or the fact that you just got here seconds after I've known this." Candace said.

"I think I may know what's going on, but for now I need you to come with me."

"Hold on, we have to talk about this first."

"Fine, but we don't have much time." Aang said as he walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroy All Dimensions: A New Dawn<br>Episode 2: Changes Part 2**

* * *

><p>In the middle of an alley Ben got up and he saw a boy next to him and he was wearing a red and yellow jacket, with blue cargo shorts and grey shoes. He had spiked hair with green tips. "Who is this guy?" Ben said to himself. Ben looked around and saw that it was heading for the next morning. "Looks like I took a bigger knock than I thought." he then looked at the boy. "I don't know who he is but I better get him out of here." he lifted him over his shoulder and he walked around in the street and he found his hoverboard far off from where he was knocked out. "So this is where it, was. But now I lost the Mutagen to that oversized tiger." He got on it and he began to fly upwards.<p>

"Huh? Where am…I?" the boy said as he awoke and he began to struggle and he fell.

"You idiot!" Ben exclaimed and he flew towards him as he was falling.

"Oh no!" his hands were now glowing with a blue aura. "DRAGON UP!" and he brought his hands together and he was surrounded in the aura and he was now the same red dragon from before and he kept himself from hitting the ground and he flew up and Ben saw this.

"It's you!" he said as he floated towards him.

"What! You didn't see that did you?" the Dragon asked. Ben simply folded his arms. "Aw man!" he moaned and Ben floated to the ground and he put his hover board under his right arm.

"Okay, I want answers. Who are you?"

"Not until I get some answers from you, kid! Like what are you doing here at this time of the day?"

"I'll ask the questions if you don't mind. Like why are you a shape shifting dragon, what alien are you?"

"I'm not an alien, I'm a dragon… on my mom's side, but that's not the point, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"That's a need to know basis, anyway. I have to go." He was about to walk away but two more teens about approached him and the dragon.

"Yo Jakie!" one of them said and they Ben looked to see they were around the same age as Jake, one of them was a girl who was dark skinned and he had black hair that was in two short pigtails, she had dark brown eyes and she wore a shortsleeved blue shirt with a hood and a face of a panda was on it. Underneath that she wore a long sleeved cyan shirt both shirts were short at the waist so they showed her midriff, she had olive green jeans with grey shoes.

The other was a boy and was light skinned with brown messy hair that was partially covered by an olive green beanie, he wore a blue shirt with the face of a green alien on it and he wore a long sleeved orange shirt underneath, he wore brown jeans.

"Trixie, Spud what are you doing here?" Jake asked as he transformed back to his human form he began walking to them.

"Your gramps sent us here, after you didn't come back from collecting the mutagen…" suddenly he was nudged in the ribs by the girl next to him. "What?"

"Cool it Spud, we have company!" Trixie said and they referred to Ben who was standing close by.

"Don't worry. I know about the Mutagen, oh and I know about your friend here being a dragon." Ben said.

Spud quickly took a look at the Omnitrix and his eyes grew wide. "Hey I know you! You're Ben Tennyson. You were one of the Plumbers who helped the White Lotus take back Ba Sing Se right?" he said.

"Uh… I don't know what you are talking about, dude." Ben half lied

"Don't play dumb, you helped defeat the Fire Nation with those aliens you have in that thing." Spud said.

Jake suddenly gasped. "Aliens?" he flashed back to when he fought against the Sky Bison, and when Water Hazard fought with him against the Tiger humanoid. "So the Sky Bison and the water guy? That was you?"

"Yes that was me, so tell me, why are you three after the Mutagen?" he asked

"Didn't you know? These things are showing up all around the world." Trixie said.

"So you've been collecting them, but why?"

"Oh, well we are trying to figure out why they turn humans into mutants." Spud said. "And the plumbers want to find out too so they sent you."

"Hold on, plumbers sent this kid? Man alien bathrooms must really be complicated." Trixie stated

"No not plumbers. _The _Plumbers, they are an intergalactic peacekeeping force that is secret to most living on earth."

"This begs the question. How do you know so much?" Ben asked pointing at him.

"Spud's a computer genius. But we should get back to your gramps and tell him what happened."

"Ben!" they all heard and Ben saw Sokka running to them and he got to them.

"Sokka? How did you find us?" Ben asked

"I tracked your watch with a device that your grandpa gave me, there was a break in at the Plumber Headquarters, and they took the Reality Gauntlet."

"What! Who was it, Psyphon, Vlad Plasmius… No! Not Malevolence!" Ben guessed.

"Oh no way! It was these three girls and they called themselves Gems apparently and they escaped using a warp teleporter thing." He said.

"Okay… Well we'll deal with that as soon as we find another Mutagen sample, so the Plumbers can know what we're dealing with, and you're coming with."

"Uh, wait why?"

"I may need you in case these three want to take Mutagen from us."

"Ben who are they?" Sokka asked pointing to the three teens.

"I'll explain later, but we need to go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Aang was inside the Flynn-Fletcher household and he was waiting for Candace to pack her bags.<p>

"I'm going to be honest her. I'm not very comfortable with letting Candace go on a global excursion so she can become an airbender."

"I don't want to force you, but I really would like her so come with, if she really is an airbender then she will be one of the four that will help me rebuild the air nation."

Candace came down the stairs and she had a pink bag with her luggage.

"Fine… I guess I'll let her go, but promise that after your airbender training. You'll come back."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." She ran out and Aang jumped on Appa and Aang made stairs from the ground so Candace would be able to get on.

"Appa, yip-yip." And he flew into the air.

"So what are you going to teach me first, how to make a tornado? Oh wait am I going to get one of my own glider things, oh this is so exciting. I have to call Stacy!" she exclaimed she took out her pink clamshell phone but before she could start dialing her number she stopped.

"Are you friends with Stacy?"

"Yeah, well sort of. She got this new job and we've been drifting apart ever since."

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will work out, I can even take you to her one of these days."

"Thanks but no. Oh by the way, can we make a quick stop?"

"I will, but for what?"

"I need to tell my boyfriend in person, that I've become an airbender."

"Uh, yeah. Boyfriend…" Aang muttered.

"Something wrong, Avatar?"

"Uh, no. And I'll have to ask that you call me Aang from now."

"Of course no problem."

Aang began to steer the reins and Appa jerked to the side and he landed on the road in front of the Johnson household.

Jeremy came out and he saw Appa in the street. "What's a Sky Bison doing here, is the Avatar in town?"

"You could say that." Candace said and she jumped off Appa and she ran to Jeremy and they both hugged each other.

"Candace, what's going on?"

"Well, prepare to be surprised. I'm an airbender!" she exclaimed.

"But I thought there was only one."

"Well there are now five and counting to be precise." Aang said.

Suddenly Suzy showed up. "Hello." And Candace did her scream and backed away.

"You remember my little sister Suzy right?"

"Oh course how I could forget?" She said a little fearfully.

"Did you say you were an airbender?" Suzy asked

"Yeah, but I really have to go." Candace took a look at Suzy's wrist and she had a gold and black watch that was kind of unusual. "Bye, Jeremy!" she said and she tried to climb Appa's fur and she jumped up and the bison flew up.

Suzy ran back into the house and she ran to her room and she locked the door and she took out a small mirror and on that portable mirror was a hologram of Mandy. "Suzy, I assume you called for a good reason."

"Well, I saw Candace and the Avatar, but it seems like Candace is now an Airbender!"

Mandy on the other line had her hand to her chin. "Not a surprise it must be an aftereffect of the multiverse Harmonic Convergence, which means there must be more, however the Airbenders are not a threat, but I feel that our real problem lies with that talking rust clock."

"You mean Maltruant?"

"Yes, considering that the fusion with ourselves in this dimension was a success, we have to take advantage before that Chronosapien makes his next move. It will be better because he won't think we have retained our memories from before the Multi-fusion event. It is a good thing we managed to retreat to Null Space, before we had our memories altered... or got erased, anyway. I'd say its best that we keep an eye on the Brotherhood of Evil.

"The Brotherhood of Evil?"

"Yes, they are led by The Brain who was... prior to Maltruant's intervention, put on ice, and it looks like they are reborn."

"So what about the heroes?"

"What about them? They aren't the issue, but don't you worry. They'll get theirs soon enough, but we need to keep an eye on the Brotherhood of Evil, and also all of the museums around the world." Mandy said. "I already have our third member following the Brotherhood of Evil, as for you, I want you to track Subdora and Exo-Skull's actions, think you can do that?"

Suzy fiddled with her Omnitrix and she slammed the core and she turned into a Galvan who wore a blue jumpsuit with a blue skirt and she had the yellow Omnitrix symbol on her back. "Leave it to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Providence Headquarters<br>**Rex was getting checked up by doctor Holiday and he got up. "Your vitals seem fine Rex." She said.

"And my Nanites?"

"Well nothing unusual last time I checked."

"Okay, thanks. So has Bobo got back from Plumber HQ yet."

"Nope not quite yet, but he is on the way."

Suddenly a huge monitor in the room lit and being seen through that monitor was White Knight. "Yes, but on to a more disturbing matter, how long do you plan on keeping _her_ here?" he asked.

"Uh okay… I'll tell her to go back to Kyoshi Island today."

"That's good, because the less civilians we have snooping around, the better." He said and the screen switched off.

Rex then sighed. "So when exactly do you plan on telling her?" Holiday said as she walked up to him.

"I'll get to it…"

"You know Rex, she is only here for you right?"

"Yeah, I know but I don't think she has come to me for _that_ reason, plus I'm pretty sure she has guys lining up to see her." Rex said.

"Well you don't know that, besides you are the one who saved her from falling to her death at Omashu."

"I did? I mean of course I did." Rex replied as he laughed nervously, he noted it as another one of his hidden memories that happened in this combined Earth

Meanwhile Six was in a white room and he made his Magna Blades fall out of his dark green suit and he grabbed them as the blades grew out of them.

"Swords? Don't you think that's unfair?" a girl on the other side of the room asked.

"The enemy won't be thinking that, when they have you cornered and force you into a battle." Six simply said. He charged to the girl who was dressed in mostly pink and had her hair tied into a long braided ponytail. He was about to slash her but she began dodging the swings flawlessly and she quickly stood on her hands and she was going to use her left leg to kick Six but he blocked it and she pushed off her hands and she was high in the air and she landed on the other side of the white room and she charged towards Six and she was evading his sword strikes and she jumped and tried to kick Six but he grabbed her right leg and he elbowed her back and she did a back handspring and she held her stomach in pain. "Focus, Ty Lee. Your moments are too predictable." He charged towards her and she ducked under the blade which would have struck her head and he she rolled under his legs and she charged towards him and he was going to slice her with both blades but she jumped and she did a cartwheel in mid air and she threw a jab to his right arm and Six felt his arm was heavy and he dropped the blade on that hand and he charged to Ty Lee with his other hand but she knew where she would strike and bent backwards and the kicked the blade out of his hand and he kicked his chest and he slid back. Six suddenly took off his dark green jacket and threw it to the Chi blocker and it blinded her for a second and as soon as she could she saw Six holding a small blade to her neck and she yelped and fell to the ground. "I'd say that is enough for today." He said and he took the blade away from her and he put his jacket back on.

"So… h-how did I do?" she nervously asked

"Well, I can say, that you can defeat most opponents who deal in close combat, but if they happen to be a person with flawless swordsman ship, you'll be in trouble."

"Oh… Well, what would you say if I was against… Azula."

"She knows how you fight, I highly doubt you'll be able to defeat her, let alone get close to chi blocking her." Six said. "But since she has escaped from the Fire Nation, she could be anywhere."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Six picked up his blades with his left hand. "You still scared of her?"

"What! No, I'm n-not scared of Azula anymore!" she exclaimed.

"Fear isn't always a bad thing; it lets you know that you have limits. It's what you do after knowing that fear that determines you." Six said.

Suddenly the door opened and Rex and Holiday stood in the hall outside it and he saw the sword marks on the walls. "I didn't know we were having a party in here." Rex joked.

"REX!" Ty Lee exclaimed and she ran to him and she engulfed him in a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Ty." He said as he hugged her back.

White Knight walked to them in his robotic suit. "If you two are done with your love fest, we have urgent matters to attend to."

"Now if you all will come with me." They all followed but White Knight stopped. "Without the Kyoshi Warrior."

"Not this time, White. Anything you can tell me, you can tell Ty Lee." Rex said defiantly.

"And leak secret information?!"

"You think that she will just tell everyone our secrets."

"Since she's a circus freak from the Fire Nation, I'm not going to take any risks!" her eyes widened and she began running from them and tears could be seen from her eyes.

Rex began glaring at White. "There is a line White… and you just crossed that line!"

"Don't worry. I'll see if she is alright." Holiday said and she walked in the path that Ty Lee ran down.

…

Rex and Six were now in the briefing room and White was on a screen that was displaying their mission. "So this is your mission, we have received information from the Plumbers that a truck full of Mutagen is heading to an unknown location. You have to procure that truck and drive it to the rendezvous point that the Plumbers sent us, the truck doesn't look well protected so we'll be quick with this one."

Bobo walked into the room. "What did I miss?" he said as he walked in picking his nose.

"We have to steal a truck full of Mutagen that may be going to an unknown location that the Plumbers have tracked, we are going to hijack it." Rex explained.

"Got it." He said and he looked at White Knight.

"By the way White Knight, you and I are going to have a talk about what you said earlier." Rex walked out of the room.

"What got under his skin?" Bobo asked

"White Knight, it's not my place to say, but I will agree that what you said back there was uncalled for, but I'll see if I can talk to Rex about it."

…

**Unknown Location  
><strong>A black providence fighter jet was flying through a single road and it looked like it was in a desert region and Rex, Six and Bobo were in the cockpit and they all heard a noise coming from the back of the jet from inside.

"What was that?" Rex asked

"I'll go take a look." Bobo said and he then aimed around and Rex had his Slam Cannon ready and they looked into a trunk and Rex quickly opened it and they saw Ty Lee hiding in it.

"Oh… hi guys." She nervously said.

"Ty? What are you doing here?" Rex asked as he formed the Slam Cannon back into his arm.

"I-I wanted to help you guys."

"I'm heading back to the cockpit." Bobo said.

"Look Ty, I get you want to help but…"

"It will be too dangerous, you give me the same speech every time Rex. I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know you can handle yourself, it's just I fear that something may happen to you. Like the time I was controlled by Lord Transyl, I'll never forget that I nearly hurt you."

"But you didn't and I'm still here. I'll be fine Rex, nothing going to happen, you'll see."

Rex chuckled. "Well you optimism hasn't failed me yet, Ty." She giggled. "Just wait back here I'll come back when we find that truck."

* * *

><p><strong>Danwood: Plumber Headquarters<br>**Max a few Plumbers and Rook were standing beside the warp pad and Blukic, Driba, Phineas and Ferb were analyzing the warp pad.

"Well anything?" Max asked

"We believe it is a teleporter that can only be functioned by those girls that invaded us yesterday." Driba said.

"Is there any way we can get it to work?"

"It looks like we will need a Gem alien to get this portal to work, without that, then this thing will be non-functional to anyone else." Ferb said and he began to walk from the pad.

"Maybe we should destroy it so that those Gems can't get back here." Blukic suggested.

"Not an option, if and when they do come back, We'll ambush them and we will be able to get some answers out of them."

Meanwhile inside the base Stacy walked into the infirmary and she saw Randy sitting by Theresa's bedside and she was holding a tray with food that she would have gotten from the cafeteria. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She joked. "I figured since I haven't seen you for a while, you should eat so I brought you some food."

"Oh thanks Stace." And he took the tray and Stacy leaned against the wall.

"So who is she?"

"Theresa Fowler, she was one of my classmates at my school. But I wonder what is she doing in Danwood?"

"She was stanked right?" Stacy asked.

"Not just that, Phineas told me that she also had something else, like she had something else in her DNA after they scanned her."

"What are you saying?"

Suddenly Theresa began to wake up and she rubbed her head. "Where am I?" she asked. "R-Randy? What are you doing here?" He eyes suddenly widened and she began to panic and she held her head with just her right arm. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled.

Stacy ran to her and she held her down. "It's alright, you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." She said trying to calm her down. Stacy saw that her panting was starting to slow as she was calming down.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I'll explain that part later, but for now you should get some rest."

Theresa noticed that the left long sleeve part of her outfit was torn off and she lifted her left arm which and her eyes widened as it was green and her fingers were longer and thinner and she also had a light green section on her arm and it had three grass like spikes on it. "W-W-What happened to me!" and she held her head in pain and she remembered and saw glimpses of a factory type place and she saw people with who held blasters and there were pink brain like creatures floating on devices and she saw that green stank was coming out of vents and is was seen to be fused with Mutagen and she looked around the room she was in. "I remember, our school was invaded by these weird robotic brains and they said that we will be the ones to bring about the change of the world as we know it. Then they began to do experiments to us, I remember I was turned into a monster and then everything is a blur from that moment on." She explained.

"Experimented on?! What about Howard, what have they done with him?!" Randy asked

"I… don't know. They captured everyone! They turned the school into a factory, I don't know if anyone else escaped. They're going to come looking for me!"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you! You have my word, I'll protect you Theresa." She hugged him and she began sobbing and he hugged her back.

Stacy walked out of the room and she closed the door and she sighed and she put her hand on her face.

"Stacy?"

Stacy looked behind her and she saw Katara behind her. "Oh, Katara. W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just taking a walk around. Are you okay, you don't look…"

"I'm fine Katara." She said and she turned away from her. "Anyway, have you seen Rook? We need to look into something."

"Last I heard from him, he was investigating that teleportation pad with Max."

"I heard of that attack, but if I'm right, we may be able to find out where all that Mutagen is going. Come with me." And she grabbed Katara's hand and ran down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Danwood: Downtown<br>**Ben, Sokka, Jake,Trixie and Spud arrived at Jake's grandfathers electronic shop and Ben looked around. "Wow, this is a nice place to retire." Ben sarcastically said.

"Yo G were here!" Jake yelled.

"Your grandfather isn't here right now he had to do a couple of errands." A Shar Pei said and he was walking on his four feet. He saw that Jake and Trixie were making hand gestures and he quickly realized what was happening. "Uh I mean... woof!" he barked and Ben rolled his eyes.

"I know that you talk, you're not the first talking dog I've come into contact with, anyway. Tell me everything you know about the substance called Mutagen."

"Well, you should know that it's a sort of ooze that turns anyone and anything that touches it into mutants. At the moment we don't know how it also effects Magical Creatures at this moment."

"Shouldn't protecting the magical world be the role of the Te-Xuan-Ze?" he asked

"How do you know of the Te-Xuan-Ze?" the dog asked

"Fu! What is this Te Juan thingy?" Jake asked.

"The Te-Xuan-Ze is a powerful human warrior that is the ambassador between the magical world and the material world; they are given powers by the magical elders to protect the world of magic. The dragons assisted many Te-Xuan-Ze in the past but ever since the incident with Kai Yee. Dragons have kept themselves from any Te-Xuan-Ze that has come after him."

"Look forget about all that, I need to know where I can find another canister of the stuff"

"Well kid you're in luck, there is another one close by. But you better be fast we're not the only ones who are looking to collect Mutagen here."

"If you can find some way to track it, then I can get to it fast." Ben said.

"Get in line; I won't let you get away with the Mutagen." Jake said and both of them put their heads together.

"I have a way to track it." Spud said and he pulled out his laptop from his book bag and he began typing on it. "I bought a drone the other day and I can use it to track the location of the Mutagen and you two can find it."

"Great! Let's get to it!" Spud handed the two of them some earpieces and they put them in their ears. "Dragon Up!" His hands were now surrounded in a light blue aura and he punched his fists together and the aura surrounded him and he transformed to his Dragon form and he then flew out of the door.

"Spud watch our backs, there may be someone who will want to get it too." Ben said and he then activated his omnitrix and the core popped up and he then pressed it and he transformed to XLR8 and he ran down the street in superspeed and he left a huge back wind to the others.

"Woah, did you know he could do that?" Fu asked and Trixie slowly turned her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<br>**In the middle of a desert road next to a gas station, Kraang foot soldiers as well as Black Providence pawns and they were marching through but one of them was hit by a blast of fire and it exploded and pillars of the road were coming up and destroying a couple of them.

A sky bison landed on the other side of the road and Aang jumped off it. "I have no time for this! I have somewhere to be!" he exclaimed and he blasted a wall of fire which would keep them back but they were unable to.

"Look Kraang, it it the one, that which calls himself 'The Avatar'." one of the robots said.

"What did that thing say?" Candace said on Appa.

"Never you mind, I have to make this quick. We have to find the others!" suddenly he was nearly hit with a bright purple beam of energy and he looked up to a girl who was dressed in a black crop top with a black skirt with armor plating on her midriff, her arms and thighs, she had long boots that stretched up to her knees and she had silver thin gauntlets on her arms, she had yellowish white skin with small eyebrows with long black hair. Finally Her eyes were dark purple.

"Well Avatar, I heard that you were going to stop helping the Plumbers, not a very wise choice!" she flew down to the ground and her hands were surrounded by light purple beams of energy and she blasted them at Aang but he easily dodged it as he flew into the air and he made a cyclone of air and this began to push back all the Kraang droids, but the girl hardly looked fazed by the wind Aang created. "Really Avatar, as if a little wind can stop a me!" she shot long beams of light purple energy from her eyes and they were heading for Aang but he made a chunk of earth come from the ground and this made the earth explode and he flew back and suddenly the Kraang bots began blasting purple beams of energy from their blasters and Appa flew up and he then landed on a couple of them.

The girl was about to punch Aang but he ducked under it and he made a pillar of earth push her into the air and while she was in the air he made a cyclone that grabbed her and he slammed the cyclone to the ground horizontally and she slowly stood up but she just dodged a fire ball thrown at her and Aang with his earthbending, trapped her feet on the ground and she was surprised by this and she looked and saw a huge blast of air hit her and she was thrown to the combination of Kraang and Providence robots and she got up and she glared at the Avatar and her eyes were glowing light purple and she blasted light purple beams from her eyes and they were heading closer to Aang but he easily jumped away from it, while in the air he made an air cross swipe with his arms and they sliced the more Kraang droids and Providence Pawns and the girl looked mad.

"Great, now the army for the Jump City invasion has been halved thanks to you!" she yelled and she blasted a stream of light purple energy from her hands but Aang made air spin around himself and he was in the middle of it and it looked like a wheel and the blast was blocked by the air and he ran into the girl and she flew back. Aang then began running in a circle around the girl and her robots and he was running so fast that all she could see was a yellow and orange blur in her vision and after he ran enough times he blasted a blast of highly compressed air shaped like his body and it slammed into the girl and the robots and afterwards she got up and found that her army was almost annihilated. "Okay that is it!" she began levitating and she flew to him and she punched him and he flew back and he bounced on the ground and she blasted a flurry of light purple energy bolts and they hit Aang and he was surrounded in smoke and she walked closer and she saw that he had some tears in his clothing as he got up. "Looks it will be me who will defeat the Avatar!" she charged another light purple energy beam.

"OH no you don't!" Candace yelled and she stood in front of him and she held her breath and she bent back and she blew at the girl but she blew out a huge wind cyclone from her mouth and this sent her back and she bounced on the ground. "Oh yeah, lets do that again!" and she blew from her mouth but nothing happened. "Are you kidding me!"

"Forget it Candace, We have to get out of here!" he yelled and she climbed back onto Appa and Aang glared at the girl. "Whoever you are, I'm not going to let you try to invade any city as long as I am on watch!" he made a powerful blast of air at the girl and she flew back and she bounced on the ground and slid on the dirt. He jumped back onto Appa. "Appa. Yip yip." the sky bison flew into the air and he was leaving the area.

"Aang, who was that?" Candace asked

"I don't know, I haven't faced her or anyone like her before. Anyway we should really keep moving, if we want to make ground."

"Hey she mentioned you're not helping the Plumbers why is that?"

Aang looked down to the ground as he help Appa's reins. "I would really rather not talk about it." he said in a sombre tone.

"Was it that bad?"

"I just thought that the Avatar assisting the Plumbers wouldn't be fair, since it is the Avatar's job to create balance all over the world." he said and Candace gave him a look as if she knew he was lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Jump City<br>**There was an explosion in an area and it was outside a museum and coming out was three figures and of them was bipedal purple lizard shaped alien and she had purple skin with darker stripes on her back of her body she wore a white garment, beret and gloves with a black belt. She had glasses that were coloured in three different ways, pink, yellow and light blue.

Coming out beside her was a huge cybernetically enhanced rhino/human hybrid and he walked out of the museum next to the purple lizard like woman. He was carrying something that looked like a black robotic arm

"Did we have to break out, we could have went out through the back!" the lizard woman said in a French accent and he ran out with the arm.

"Subdora, I love you, but I'm not interested one bit in the art of escape." The rhino said.

"Oi! Will you two get movin! We have to get this to Maltruant before anyone sees us!" a person with an Australian Accent and a person looking like the sixteen year old variant of Ben said. He did indeed resemble Ben, but he looked different as he had a huge part of his hair that was spiked upwards and he wore an orange sleeveless shirt that was under a torn blue coat with torn off sleeves he wore beige pants and his shoes had armour plates on them, along with his right leg. He had the same armoured plating on his arm and on his fist but orange spikes was seen out of the fist armour. He also had shoulder plating with three spikes coming out of them. He also had what looked like an Omnitrix on his left wrist but is was grey and orange unlike the original which was white and green and it had four orange spikes sticking out of the sides. "'His is Jump City so it will only be a ma'ter of time before…" a red and yellow birdarang was thrown in front of them. "…I thought so!"

Standing outside the museum was a boy who wore green tights with black steel-toed boots, along with green gloves, he had short sleeved green shirt that was under a red armoured vest that had an 'R' symbol on it, and he wore a yellow utility belt and a black cape with a yellow interior. He had his hair gelled back and he wore a black mask.

Standing next to him was a taller figure who was dark skinned and he was a half-cybernetic, half-man. He had a cybernetic red eye that was next to his right eye.

Next to him was a smaller figure he was wearing a black and purple jumpsuit with purple and grey shoes, with grey gloves he also had green skin and green hair and he had a grey belt on his suit.

Flying above the males were two girls, one of them had bright orange skin and had green eyes with light green scleras, she had long fiery red hair that went down to her waist, she had bangs as well, along with small eyebrows. She wore a violet crop top that showed her midriff, along with a violet mini skirt and violet thigh-high boots, she also had sliver gauntlets on her arms with a silver bangle on her right arm.

The second girl was covered by a dark blue cloak with a hood with ruffled ankle-boots, she wore a leotard like long-sleeved shirt, that is blue/black in colour, there was a red jewel set in a gold plate that held her cloak together she had the same jewels tied around her waist like a belt that was sideways on her waist.

"The Teen Titans, I'd love to stay, but I have a part to deliver!" he then activated his Omnitrix.

"Forget that, I'm just going to blast them!" the cyber rhino's opening in his horn glowed and he fired an orange beam from it and it was heading to the three boys but they were protected by a black barrier and the cloaked girl's eyes glowed white as she blocked the attack.

"Back off Exo-Skull, I will finish them off myself while you get the part out of here!" he fiddled with his omnitrix and an orange ring appeared, he selected his alien and slammed the core and was surrounded in a huge orange glow and he was now a short chubby alien that was pale green in colour, he wore a helmet with a spike on it with goggles, with spikes shoulder pad that were connected, he had oranged bandages around his wrists, he had orange eyes and had the orange omnitrix symbol on his belly. "The Teen Titans. Robin the powerless leader, Cyborg the robotic human, Beast Boy the shape shifting freak…"

"Hey!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"…Raven the demonic princess, and Starfire the beautiful Tamaranean." He said with a wink.

"Did you just transform into a Gorumand?" Starfire asked

"Yes, but you won't be around to tell anyone about it." Suddenly he was hit by a black bolt of energy.

"Finally, he was getting on my nerves." She said in her monotonous voice.

"Let's kick his butt!" Beast Boy ran to him after he transformed into a Tiger.

"Titans Go!" Robin said and the four remaining titans charged towards the three.

"Oh this will be very easy!" Upchuck said and he opened his mouth and he stretched out three long tongues that were the same colour as his skin and they wrapped themselves around Beast Boy.

"Woah! What are you?" and he was sucked into his mouth.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed and she began throwing bolts of black energy at Upchuck. "Let him go you disgusting freak!"

"Of course." His expanded stomach slimmed out as he spit Beast Boy out and he was covered in green goop.

"Oh man that is nasty…" Raven muttered.

"No one eats me and gets away with it!" he turned into a chimpanzee and he charged towards Upchuck while Raven flew towards him.

Meanwhile Cyborg was firing sonic blasts at Exo-Skull and he was dodging them. "You're not a very good shot are you?" he mocked and he fired an orange blast from his horn but it missed as well.

"I don't need by sonic cannon to beat you!" Cyborg sprinted over to Exo-Skull and he punched him in the face and the cybernectic rhino then sped over to Cyborg with his jet pack and he was going to punch Cyborg but he took a sky blue sonic blast to the face and he flew back and Cyborg lifted the part that he held. "What is this?" he asked and he got kicked in the face by an invisible force and it took the part and it was moving. "It's that lizard woman, she's getting away with the part." Suddenly green energy bolts were hitting the ground in front of the piece and Subdora revealed herself and she then faced Robin who stood in front of her.

"Get out of the way, you are ruining our plan!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's kind of the point!" he said and he kicked Subdora and she dropped the part. "Starfire!"

"I am on it!" and she flew and grabbed the part and she flew up but three tentacle like tongues grabbed her leg and she stoped flying completely and she saw that Upchuck was going to eat her along with the part. "I am not a snack!" she yelled and her eyes glowed green and she blasted a green rays from her eyes and it was burned and he forced them back to his mouth.

Suddenly she was rammed by Exo-Skull and she fell to the ground but he was surrounded in a black orb and it slammed to the ground. Raven picked up the part.

"What is this?" Raven said and her eyes glowed white and she began to see visions and she saw a black chronosapien with red eyes and she saw that he was opening a portal to a location and she saw two familiar figures standing next to a human/Cerebrocrustacean hybrid. "It can't be!" she whispered but she was blasted by a green energy and she flew back and dropped the part and Upchuck ate the part.

"Hey!" Beast Boy yelled and he was charging to Upchuck in his gorilla form. "This is for eating me!" but he spit the part and it hit Beast Boy in the face and he fell back and had spirals in his eyes. He ate the part again.

"We're leaving, Exo-Skull!" he yelled and he opened a portal to the Null Void and he picked up Upchuck and he sped to the portal and he entered it and Subdora followed.

"I'll stop them!" Raven said and she began to fly to the portal.

"Raven, wait!" Robin yelled and she flew in after them and the portal closed. "Raven…"

* * *

><p><strong>Null Void<br>**Raven arrived in the Null Void and she got up off the ground and saw the three that she fought before and a figure that was a black chronosapien but was missing his key that would go on the top of his head and the Ben look alike attached his arm to him.

"Ah, it seems we have a visitor! We should velcome her!" the black chronosapien said.

"Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern." He said as the three began walking to her. The Ben look alike activated his orange omnitrix and he slammed it and he transformed into a Petrosapien and all three of them charged to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven has ended up in the Null Void with the enemies from before, will she be able to find a way out and fend off the three henchmen. What will Ben and Jake come across in search for the second canister of Mutagen? The Earth has now come under threat again but will the heroes be able to save it for the second time?<strong>


End file.
